Roleplay Page for MossClan
Skypaw got up, and saw that everbody was already up. He padded over to Mintpaw. Freecie1 23:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mintpaw said, "You missed training today." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "For the love of-! This best be a trick..." He responded, trying to sound sly but failing. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Aquapaw walked by. Mintpaw hissed at him. (She doesn't like him anymore; she likes Silverpaw.) Aquapaw flattened his ears and kept walking. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw sighed and muttered. He didn't much like fighting between them. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fireblaze looked at Skypaw. "You missed training." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, I get it. You're playing along with Mintpaw's old tricks." (At this point of time he falls desperate easily.) Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fireblaze said, "Robinpaw, Lilacpaw and Ivypaw are eating their evening fresh-kill." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (BAWHAHAHA.) "Oh, really? I thought... well... umm..." Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fireblaze rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to talk with Herostar." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (I was tempted to say: "Kay, Science Face...") "Ok." Skypaw looked around. "I'm gonna sleep bad tonight, sleeping in so late." Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (Are you on the Warriors Forums?) [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (No.) Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *gasps* YOU MUST JOIN!!!! Mintpaw snorted. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (I'm not as much as a fan as you, but I'll what I can do.) Skypaw went over to Ivypaw, who was already yawning. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ivypaw looked at Skypaw. "Yes?" [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, nothing. Just walking around." Skypaw yawned. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Can I resume staring at Mintpaw?" She said. (http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/register) [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ "Sure, buddy." Skypaw said. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He stared at Mintpaw. Icyberry was telling Mintpaw, "Try him out! He's nice." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw trudged on, not sure what to think. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover was pinning Aquapaw down. Aquapaw was screaming like a little girl. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw cowered in fear, looking at it. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lilacpaw knocked him over. She held him down while Aquapaw fled. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw decided to stop hiding. "GOLDENCLOVER. WE KNEW IT!" He than ran back to is hiding place. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover threw her off and charged to Skypaw's hiding place, cornering him. He raised his paw for a death blow. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw kept his eyes open, in horror, than shut them closed, waiting for death. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover yowled and whipped around. Lilacpaw was biting his tail. "GO!" She muttered. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw didn't move. Instead he clawed GoldenClover's face. Goldenclover scream in agony. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He dragged himself inside his den. He came out COVERED in blood. He swiped his paw across Skypaw's mouth. Lilacpaw bit his tail, and then she said, "DON'T BITe him....." She closed her eyes and slumped to the ground. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Lilacpaw!" Skypaw sreamed. He than, uncontrollably, jumped on Goldenclover, almost out of his own will. The two fought. Goldenclover kept swiping his fluffy tail across his mouth. Mintpaw said, "NOOOO!" [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Than, Skypaw fell to the ground, eyes closed. (He's not dead.) Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover was not fooled. He sank his claws into Skypaw's neck. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ Skypaw felt it in his sleep. His dreams were filled with blood. "I know this is a dream!" He said. "But, how to I wake up?!" He screamed it out to the world, but it didn't work. His vision was getting less and less clear. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Mintpaw ran. ~ Skypaw's life was fading, and he knew it. His dream was taking place near a cliff. "If I jump off this cliff," He said to himself, "I will probably wake up!" He jumped, but his fall seemed to be infinite. Finally, he felt impact and woke up, in the horrible situation of near-death, he managed to claw Goldenclover in the face, and ran off. He stopped, quickly turned around, and dragged Lilacpaw's body along with him. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 01:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Robinpaw saw her dead sister and cried. 01:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Robinpaw, come with me!" Skypaw yelled, yet feeling sorry for the apprentince. And she wasn't the only one in grief. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 01:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Robinpaw dragged herself over and cried in her den. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 01:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "I-I'm so sorry..." Skypaw could barely get the words out. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 01:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Tears streamed down her face as she asked, "W-Who d-d-d-d-id iitt!?" [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 01:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw could barely speak. "G-goldenclover..." Sudden anger swelled inside of him, enough to kill one thousand cats. But he has to stay strong. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 01:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Robinpaw bristled. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 01:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw bristled as well. (I should go, if I stick around any longer I'll make up weird stuff, It's a habbit of mine...) Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 01:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Lilacpaw Will be missed." Streampaw mewed. Poping out of no where. "But right now we have to worry about Goldenclover." Streampaw hissed while fluffing up her pretty fluffy Silvertabby pelt.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "I don't think we should worry about it now. You know what he did to Peachstar." Mintpaw's ear were streaming with blood. "And why weren't you fighting?" She hissed. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 13:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "Was going to, didn't wake up early enough, My mentor and I practiced ALOT! She told me to go strait to bed. I'm sorry I didn't get to. Call me the next time You have trouble." Streampaw mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Skypaw just sat there, watching them talk. He then padded off. "I would have called for the medicine cat, but than again, that's who was attacking me! Thank goodness for Mintpaw, she knows all the herbs..." *The sky is NOT the limit! 18:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Streampaw padded away, annoyed of Mintpaw yelling at her. She sat down and groomed herself. Then she saw Skypaw and asked "Where are you going?"❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Mintpaw hissed, "You're lying. Our mentors wake up up all at the same time and we all finish at the same time. And I know practically everything about Icyberry. Aquapaw hissed and shoved her. "Ignore Mintpaw. She must have a flea in her rear. I'm Aquapaw by the way."[[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 03:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw got up and said, "I'm going to, well, um..." He couldn't make up his mind. "To the river...? I mean, yeah! To the river!" He fell over. *The sky is NOT the limit! 13:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) "SKYPAW!" yowled Streampaw. She fetched Mintpaw and showed her Skypaw who was still laying on the ground.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "He's fine. He's just asleep. Like usual." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 14:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Streampaw let out a meow of laughter.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Skypaw got up. "Right. To. The. River." (By the way, it's unclear what time it is. I imagine late, late in the evening,) "Where's Ivypaw, and Silverpaw? I bet Silverpaw is boasting to the kits, again. But Ivypaw's not one to go out of our range to much." Skypaw seemed worried, as usual. *The sky is NOT the limit! 20:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover strutted into camp, covered in "blood." 23:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw glared at him. He knew he would get in trouble if he attacked. *The sky is NOT the limit! 23:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Streampaw saw Skypaw, she knew that he wouldn't attack him. "Wouldn't cats think that it is wierd that he is covered in blood." Streampaw whispered to Skypaw.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "Yes, but who cares? He KILLED Lilacpaw..." Skypaw made an uneasy gasp. "...and life could just go down, down like the river's water. Speaking of which, I should be going." *The sky is NOT the limit! 19:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Mintpaw was giggling. "Did you hear how Aquapaw screamed? He sounded like a little she-kit. And he just took a dip in the stream. Now, thanks to him, nobody can drink his water. But who would go in his den..? Skypaw asked, "Why do you hate Aquapaw, anyway?" *The sky is NOT the limit! 19:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Streampaw saw them talking. Past them, she saw Duskpaw padding out of the apprentice den walking twoards her. "My mentor told me that your mentor and my mentor are going to take us on a patrol." he mewed. "Alright." Streampaw mewed. She followed his dark smokey gray tabby pelt. "Are you ready?" her mentor asked. "Yes." Streampaw mewed, then they took off.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker (Streampaw's mentor can be Redbelly and Duskpaw's mentor can be (Now a warrior. Freecie) Appleclaw.) Appleclaw padded over. He nodded at Skypaw and said, "Hello." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 14:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) (Can Redbelly be deputy?) Streampaw and Duskpaw followed Redbelly. "I wonder where we are going?" Duskpaw mewed. "Probally near Moonclan's territory." Streampaw answered. "Right." Redbelly mewed. Streampaw saw Appleclaw catch up and mew "To Moonclan border." They patrol charged to Moonclan border.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Skypaw looked up and said, "Hello...?" He's not the most trusting cat, so he barely trusts Appleclaw, ever since a play-fight. *The sky is NOT the limit! 21:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) "Bet I can get in front of the patrol before you." Duskpaw teased. "Bet not!" Streampaw mewed while taking off. she thought that Duskpaw was a good friend. "I won!" Streampaw mewed while Duskpaw caught up.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker (No. Look here: scratch.mit.edu/projects/Puprup/1680591 ) Ice Cave They soon were at Moonclan territory. "I scent a patrol, get down." hissed Redbelly. The cats got down. "Who goes there?" growled a voice.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC)silverhwikser Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Ice Cave's Pages